Milly Bear
Milly Bear (17 June 2006 - 1 May 2037) was the girlfriend of the insane dog Greg Dog. Although not evil herself, Milly didn't take much action against Greg during his battles against his enemy Bubby Kristy, and her family and friends. As Greg began to lose his mind more over time, he stabbed Milly to death a month before her 31st birthday on Greek Island. Biography Young adult (age 19-30) 2036 CE In January, while Milly was clothes shopping, she met Greg Dog and instantly fell in love. She asked him out on a date, and said date went well. A few months later they moved in together. Milly sailed with Greg to Adam Island, where Greg threatened his old enemy Bubby Kristy, a superhero cat. She ordered her husband Doccy Zeus to attack Milly. The dogs escaped. Shortly after, Greg merged Adam Island with City Island somehow (later he added his island Greg's Home Island). Greg planned to blow up the three islands at once, but Milly stopped him, furious. Bubby activated the bomb again, thinking she was disarming it. Subsequently, she and Milly had a duel, but both lived. Presumably, Milly thought Bubby was evil and she reconciled with Greg.Super Bubby 10 That Christmas, Milly went to wish Bubby and her family/friends a Merry Christmas and the two made peace. While there, Greg revealed he planned on kidnapping the Zeus family and freezing them to death on his island. Milly couldn't stop him and Greg managed to kidnap the family and flee. Milly went to Bubby's friends Lex, Natasha, and Pumpkin for help on saving the Zeus family. However, as they went outside to the beach, they found a sandman that Greg had created. Milly and Pumpkin both defeated it by throwing it into the ocean. As the four swam over to Greg's Home Island, the sandman morphed into a shark and tried to kill them again. Natasha made it to shore, but Milly, Lex, and Pumpkin were taken deep underwater to be drowned. However, Natasha managed to save them and crush the beast with a sunken ship. The four broke into Greg's lab. Greg surprised them and battled Lex. Pumpkin was sent to find Bubby, while Milly and Natasha searched for weapons to help Lex. Just as Greg almost killed Lex, Milly and Natasha came to fight Greg, just as Pumpkin and the Zeus family returned, proving to Bubby that Milly was not an enemy. Greg was knocked down and the cats and Milly reconciled. However, Greg then set the Yule Cat on them. Milly tried to kill it, but it was invincible and chased the cats out of Greg's lab. Milly and Greg had a fight about him being 'kinda evil' and she questioned him on how he got the Yule Cat. He refused to tell. That night, Milly found the Yule Cat caged up, and freed it. It then revealed it was sentient and thanked her, for Greg had brainwashed it/him. The Yule Cat fled. Super Bubby 11: War of Christmas 2037 CE Death On 1 May, Milly and Greg went to Greek Island, coincidentally at the same time Bubby and friends went. Milly stayed in the hotel while Greg actively tried to kill the cats, but was hospitalised. Milly decided to break up with Greg. The next morning, Milly informed the cats Greg was out of hospital, seconds before the insane Greg appeared. Determined to scare the cats, he fatally stabbed Milly. A long and sad funeral was held for two days later.Super Bubby 12: Greek Island Post-mortem Greg constructed the MillBot after Milly's death, showing he still cared. However, after two battles with Bubby, the robot was destroyed and sunk into the ocean.Super Bubby 14: Ancient Curses Milly somehow made contact with the living world again, perhaps as a spirit, giving Bubby a hint not to trust Zara Maxwell.Super Bubby 16: Family Issues Part 2 Although not mentioned, Milly was technically replaced by Zara, a spy for Greg that was more loyal to him. However, Greg was not romantically attached to Zara.Super Bubby 17: Cat Rescue Although not mentioned, apparently Milly was the one who made the cool breeze to wake Bubby up and find a clue left by Zara that Greg was after her parents.Super Bubby 18: Remember Milly passed on following Greg's death in 2039 CE. TBA (Reboot Animal Dimension) Appearances References Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Bear family Category:2006 CE births Category:2037 CE deaths Category:Killed by Greg Dog Category:Pet City citizens